Three days before
by Flucking Feathers
Summary: The guardians are set three days before Rise of the Guardians with the kids and jack to watch the movie
1. Chapter 1

6 days before the set of the movie.

all the kids, guardians, and spirit were minding their own business till they all were in a strange room with a stranger.

"Hello! I'm Eve!" said "Eve" "I know all of you but let's do introductions first. guardians."

North started "Hello!" North boomed "I am santa claus but please call me North."

"I'm the easter bunny but you anklebiters can call me Bunny. And this is sandy or sandman" Sandy waved when bunny was done.

"Tooth the tooth fairy at your scarves." Tooth stated

"I'm Flee." a little girl with brown hair and eyes said

The burges kids were all excited as they told them their names.

"Ok now that we kno-" North started to say but was cut off buy Eve " Hold on we are missing someone."

Eve looked around until she spotted a large pile of snow and ran to it. "I saw that earlier." Jamie stated getting a bunch of nods in agreement.

everyone stood around the snow as Eve kneed down and started pokeing the snow until it started to move. Satisfied she stode up.

"Ugg" came from the pile that made everyone jump. But it stopped moving and went quiet.

Eve sneered as she stuck her hand in the snow rummaged around and pulled up a stick but what was clinging to the stick as a teen with pale skin and snowy white hair. He opened shocking blue eyes and started to glare but went wide when he looked around.

He yanked the stick out of Eves grip and yawned.

"Jack?" Flee asked making everyone look at her.

Eve lent down and whispered something into her ear. her face dropped then she ran and tackled jack into a hug.

Jack looked shocked as he pushed her off of him and leaned left then right watching everyone's eyes fallow.

a huge imposible smile spread on his face "It's a spell so they can see you." Eve stated. jack didn't care he hopped into the air laughing.

"Wait" he stopped "y am i here?" he glared

"Yes y are we here? Eve" tooth asked

"Right, today we are watching a movie that basically shows what will happen in three days time." Eve said

"Ok who are you?" bunny had to ask

"I'm Anime Eevee the spirit of nerds, call me Eve or Anima. let's start." four big comfy chairs, 8 beanbag chairs, and a couch appeared. the kids ran for the bean bags, guardians took the the big chairs, Eve sat on the couch, and jack just sort of fitted around.

A Tv appeared with the movie starting

 _ **Darkness, that's the first thing I remember**_ _they see jack floating in what looked to be a lake._ _ **it was dark and cold and I was scared**_ _jack slowly ross to the surface breaking the ice and floating up towards the moon_ _ **but then I saw the moon it was so big and so bright it seem to chase the darkness away and when it did I wasn't scared any more why i was there and what i was meant to do that i've never now and part of me wonders if i ever will.**_ _jack was lowered down to the ground were he looked at his pale hands and outfit._

"Jack was that your first memory as a spirit" She was answered with a nod

"hey mate y were you in a lake?"

"I don't know that was the first memory. hey kid you ok you look really mad and really sad at the same time?" he gestured to Flee

"I'm fine" said Flee


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm fine." said flee

"Alright whatever you say kid."answered Jack

Everyone shushed the conversation while the movie begin to play

 _They watched is Jack walked across the pond slipped once and then laughed it off. His foot hit a stick on the ice, he crouched down and found a shepherd staff like stick. When he tapped it with his barefoot, frost cover the midsection, jack picked it up and more frost spread and startled jack_.

"ha it's like you have no idea what was happening!" laughed bunny. jack just looked a bunny for a minute

"ok" said jack

"Um you did know what you were doing right." asked north. jack looked away

 _He drops it and from the but of the staff hit the ice, Frost spread out from it, excited by this he runs over to a tree and Taps it slightly frosting and over, even more excited now he does it to another tree with this exciting new ability he runs around Pond that he has just risen up from, with the staff trailing behind his back making Frost patterns across the ice._

 _A gust of wind lifts jack over 20 feet above the lake, only to fall harshly down through the tree and onto a large branch. not even fazed by the fall jack laughed and saw the town deciding to visit with an ungraceful fall and a couple laughs jack made it to the town._

"Pfft" the kids laugh at jack's clumsiness

" _Hello" jack waves to women repeating to a couple others as he walks by. Jack tries to ask two kids are playing and run into in his direction where he was only to be run through._

Everyone was quiet as they stared at the screen.

 _Jack walks away from the town of Burgess when the voice comes back saying "my name is Jack Frost. How Do I know that? The moon told me. But that was all he ever told me"_


End file.
